Worth Every Bit
by Truth in the Moon
Summary: Short little one-shot about James's Valentine's Day gift to Lily. A little fluff, a little humor. Please read.


A/N: Ok, this is my second ever fic but my first one-shot. I'm taking a whack at it because it's Valentine's Day. Don't be too critical of it.

Disclaimer: Don't own it, never will.

* * *

James was sitting in the Common Room, contemplating. He was contemplating on what to get his girlfriend of 4 ½ months for Valentine's Day.

'Ok, nothing gaudy, nothing pink, and something she will absolutely love me for,' he thought. He decided a few days ago, when he first began contemplating, that Lily was a very difficult person to shop for. She never gave an all out hint to what she liked. She seemed to like everything and at the same time, nothing.

Valentine's Day was tomorrow and James had been everywhere asking for help. He went to Sirius, stupid choice, and then to Lily's friends. They had been almost as helpful as Sirius. All they did was squeal and say how cute and sweet and adorable I was and how lucky she was to have me as a boyfriend. Needless to say, he bolted from that place as if he was being chased by a horde of blast-ended skrewts. (Well, squealing, emotional girls are a bit like skrewts in that they have the power to instill fear into the hearts of many if you cross them, heehee. Done it before.)

He decided to check with Remus as he was his last hope for getting anything good.

James wandered around looking for him and finally stumbled across him in the library.

"Remus, I need help," said James as he slumped into the chair next to him.

"You want to get Lily something that she will love and will make her happy which will make you happy and bring you closer in your relationship, right?"

'Bloody wanker'

"Damn, Remus, how do you always do that?"

Remus looked up at him, amused. "It's a gift, James."

James looked at him, silently begging for help. "Alright, let's get started."

* * *

Lily woke up to find a something on her face. Now, one normally doesn't wake up to something on their face. Today was not normal. It was a Saturday, a Valentine's Day Saturday at that and she was kind of looking forward to it. She didn't tell James to get her anything for it but she was still very anxious.

She reached a hand up and lifted a small bloomed flower off of her face. She held it in the palm of her hand and as she did so, writing began to appear on the petals.

_You know, my dear Lily flower_

_Your heart holds all the power_

_And yours I will forever be._

_Now look in the shade of the dogwood tree_

_To look for another clue_

_That tells you what to do._

Lily was in shock. No one else but James would do something like this. It was so sweet and thoughtful and she loved it.

She quickly got dressed and made her way out to her favorite tree, the flowering dogwood. It was just starting to bloom. She stopped and looked up at it until she heard a soft rustling sound near her feet. The pebbles were sliding across the grass and were slowly forming words around her.

_Lily, my one true love_

_With the voice like the sound of a dove_

_I know these poems are corny_

_But thinking of you makes me horny, (just kidding)_

_Still, head towards the Great Hall_

_And take a look up on the wall._

Lily barely finished the last word before she was sprinting to the Great Hall. She couldn't even imagine what could have been there.

* * *

Lily was becoming exhausted from running around the entire day. This scavenger hunt had taken her to the Great Hall, the lake, the Common Room, the Heads' Dorms, the library, the kitchen and now to the portrait of the trolls learning ballet. She was tired of running. She loved the though and effort James put into it but she was wearing out. She slumped against the bare stretch of wall and leaned back.

No sooner had she put her head back, she felt a strange crawling sensation behind her back. She stood up and turned around.

'More clues, great,' she thought.

_Turn around_

Lily was slightly puzzled but slowly spun on the spot. She was immediately enveloped by a pair of muscular arms and lifted off her feet as James picked her up and swung her around. She laughed and he set her down before kissing her softly. He leaned his forehead against hers and they looked at each other and couldn't help but smile.

He stepped back and took her hand, leading her into the Room of Requirement. The door opened and they stepped inside. Lily gasped.

The room was absolutely perfect. Candles were placed around the room and a small table was sitting in the middle of the room. James led her over and held out her chair. She took a seat and they began to eat as soon as James sat. The food appeared out of nowhere and Lily was thrilled. They had all of her favorite foods.

They finished eating and James took her hand and led her over to a couch. They sat down and he wrapped his arms around her. They sat like that for a while until Lily turned to look at him.

"You did all this for me as a present for Valentine's Day?"

James looked at her and chuckled. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"No, I didn't. That wasn't your present." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box. "This is your present."

Her eyes grew wide and she gasped. A small emerald lily on a thin gold chain lay nestled in the box. She had been eyeing the necklace for weeks but never told anyone about it. It was exactly what she wanted. She turned around as James slipped it over her head and clipped it on. She turned around and kissed him softly. When she pulled back, her eyes were sparkling with tears.

"James, I can't thank you enough for doing this."

"Lily," he whispered, "you're worth every bit of it."

* * *

A/N: There you have it. My very first one-shot. Please review and tell me how I did. Also, if you liked this, you should check out my other fic. It's called the list goes on and on. Anyway, please read and review. It makes me so happy when people do. 


End file.
